The Roads Not Taken
by xhidden.tearsx
Summary: During the episode darkness on the edge of town, Brooke does not wake up but rather falls into a coma. While in her coma, Brooke explores the roads that she didn't take in life with Keith as her mentor. BJ,BL,BN,BO,Bray, Brase. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**During the episode darkness on the edge of town, Brooke does not wake up but rather falls into a coma. While in her coma, Brooke explores the roads that she didn't take in life with Keith as her mentor.**_

_**NOTE: Flashbacks will be in bold italics and the future parts will be unbolded italics. The present will be in plain font, just to clear any confusion up. **_

An array of bright lights surrounded her as she blinked, struggling to figure out what the hell was going on. The last thing she remembers is having a fight with Julian about moving to LA.

"Well, well if it isn't Brooke Davis. I was wondering when I'd get to see you next."

She would recognize that voice anywhere. She's surrounded by blank white walls and she can't figure out where the voice is coming from. "Keith?"

"Over here."

She turned and sure enough there he was. She hadn't seen him since he died almost a decade ago. "So how have you been Brooke Davis?"

"Keith, what are you doing here?" she asked as she ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm here to show you the paths in life that you never took. Fate had six different plans set out for you. I'm here to guide you through the what ifs. There are five different roads that you opted out of, five different relationships that could have shaped your life differently."

"I don't understand," Brooke shook her head. "Why am I here? Why are you showing me these?"

"You almost died Brooke," he whispered as calmly as he could muster. "There was an accident…"

"An accident?" Is everyone okay? Are Nathan and Haley okay? Is Julian okay? Please tell me he's okay…"

"You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "The last thing I remember was getting in a fight with Julian and running off."

"A car collided with Lauren's. She was driving Jamie, Chuck and Madison home from the spelling bee. You came across them and managed to save their lives Brooke."

"But what about me Keith? If I had saved them, why am I here?"

"Because you risked your life to save everyone else's. Another car came by just as Julian arrived and was ready to help you free Jamie from the vehicle. It hit Lauren's car and pushed you two off the bridge. Julian jumped in to save you but your leg was stuck and you insisted that he save Jamie first. The dam burst and Julian managed to get Jamie out before coming back for you. He barely managed to save you and when he got you out of the vehicle, he performed CPR on you but you never woke up. You are currently in a coma in the Tree Hill hospital."

"H-how come I don't remember any of this?"

"You hit your head pretty good while you were fighting for your life Brooke."

"I understand that you are getting married next month," Keith smiled at the girl that he'd always thought of as a daughter. "And it is my job to prep you on what could have been. It might make you change your mind before you marry this boy."

"I love Julian and I want to marry him. I have no doubt in my mind that he is the one for me."

"That may be so but haven't you ever wondered what if? Haven't you ever wondered where you might be in life if you'd chosen a different path, a different boy?"

"Yes," she admitted as a small smile crossed her face.

"Now here's your chance."

* * *

_**AN: After watching darkness on the edge of town I got this idea. It won't be a very long story. About seven chapters I think. Keith is Brooke's mentor and he guides through the roads that she never took in life. Couples will include Brathan, Brucas, Brase, Bray, and Browen. I have different ways of being them into the story. Because Bray and Brathan did not happen on the show I have my own versions of their relationships. The first chapter will be Brathan since they happened first on the timeline. Please review and let me know what you think. **_


	2. Brathan: Because of you

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**_

_**xxxx**_

In her mind she knew that it was wrong. Peyton was her best friend and she knew the pain that having your best friend cheat on you with your boyfriend brought. After all, Peyton and Lucas had done the same thing to her. Sure, this had happened way before Brooke and Peyton's lives had even collided with Lucas's but that still didn't make it right. It didn't change the fact that she slept with her best friend's boyfriend.

As she watched the flashback before her, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Keith…" She turned to her mentor and sent him a small smile. "I don't really feel like watching this… I know what happened and I don't feel like reliving it."

Keith nodded and in the blink of an eye she found herself standing in Nathan's bedroom, glaring at him ominously.

_**"I don't see what the big deal is Brooke!" **_Brooke groaned as she remembered this night. I was something that she chose to push into the back of her mind. She was a different person then and the person that she was today would never even dream of doing what she was going to do pretty soon.

_**"We slept together Nathan," she growled in retaliation. "How is that not a big deal? You are dating my best friend!"**_

_**"Correction, I was dating your best friend. We broke up, remember?" he grinned as he pulled her closer. "And now we can be together. You know I've always had feelings for you Brooke."**_

_**"You guys always break up Nathan," Brooke pointed out as she looked him hard in the eyes. "I can't do this to her. It will destroy her."**_

_**"How about we do a friends with benefits relationship?" he suggested with a twinkle in his eye. "It could be our little secret."**_

"_**And what if Peyton wants you back?" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at the brunette. "I don't want to be just the rebound girl."**_

_**"You were never the rebound girl Brooke," he smiled, talking a step towards her.**_

She buried her head in her hands as she watched the scene before her play out. She knew what was going to happen next. They started hooking up occasionally. A few times a week usually. Peyton and Nathan got back together a few months later but that still didn't stop them. She wasn't ready to give up hours of meaningless sex with Nathan because it made her feel like she was actually wanted, even though he was toying with her emotions. She found herself starting to have real feelings towards the Scott boy that had been one of her dearest friends since she could remember.

"Shall we see what happens next?" Keith smiled, breaking the brunette from her thoughts. She simply nodded and braced herself for what was to come.

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

_**xxxx**_

_**"I can't do this anymore!" she shouted as she stormed into his room, her brunette locks flying behind her.**_

_**"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Nathan asked as he got up and walked over to her. "I thought this was working for us?"**_

_**"It might work for you but not for me. I wanted to be loved or at least feel like somebody had real feelings for me and now you fuck me when Peyton isn't around. I'm sick of being the girl that's just there, ready to put out."**_

_**"Brooke, you know that I have feelings for you," Nathan insisted as he stared at his friend. "I'll break up with Peyton if you want."**_

_**"No," she shook her head, brunette locks falling into her face. "I can't do it anymore Nathan. From now on, we are just friends and without the benefits part. We are going to pretend that this never happened. Got it?"**_

_**"I can't let it go Brooke," Nathan smiled as he cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned in to give her a soft kiss. "Peyton isn't for me but maybe you are."**_

_**"Let's face it Nathan, you only want sex from me. And the sex is great, don't get me wrong but I need more. And I don't think I'm going to get it from you."**_

_**"Come on Brooke, please just stay," he pleaded as he reached for her hand. "We can make it work."**_

_**"I don't think so Nathan. I need a boy who is going to be more committed to me. And I need a boy who I have an emotional connection to, not just a physical one."**_

_**"Brooke…"**_

_**"****Goodbye Nathan****," she whispered as she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his trembling lips.**_

**_"Don't go."_**

_**"I have to," she whispered before walking out the door.**_

"Do you want to see what would have happened if you hadn't left?" Keith asked with a slight smile. Brooke takes in a deep breath and nods. She's always been curious what might have happened if she'd given Nathan a shot. "This would have been your future with Nathan…"

_**I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_**xxxx**_

_"God, why do you have to be such an asshole!" she screamed as she slammed her fist into his chest._

_"Brooke, I'm trying here…"_

_"Bullshit you're trying Nathan," she hissed coldly, anger brewing in her hazel eyes. "Going out and getting drunk is not trying!"_

_"This is a part of my life that is always going to be there," he answered stoically. "I can't change it. It is who I am. You knew that before you agreed to marry me."_

_"I only agreed to marry you because you got me knocked up at 17 you asshole!" she growled as she ran a hand tiredly over her temple. "I could have had a great life Nathan if I had listened to my initial instincts and left that night. I could have gone to New York and built a fashion empire with my mother but she's disowned me now and I will never get that chance again. You got your dreams Nathan. You get to play in the NBA while I bus tables at a local café and look after our 5 year old daughter!"_

_"Well that's great Brooke but I warned you. I am not cut out to be a father. Look at my own father for crying out loud!"_

_"And look at my parents Nathan," she shook her head violently. "That doesn't change the fact that I love Logan more than life itself and I would do anything for her."_

_"I love my daughter too," he insisted as he glanced at a family photo on the wall. "I just don't know how to be a father because I never had one."_

_"You learn from your mistakes and use them as incentive to be what your father was not," she answered for him. "If you can't pull your head out of your ass, this is never going to work."_

"I have a daughter," Brooke whispered as she looked at Keith expectantly. "I thought I couldn't have children."

"That was a different time Brooke," he reminded her as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to see more?"

"Yeah," she nodded curiously. She was really intrigued by this and she wanted to know what might happen next.

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid**_

_**xxxx**_

_"I want a divorce."_

_"Excuse me?" he turned to her, his blue eyes raging with anger._

_"You heard me Nathan. I can't keep living my life like this. I have been miserable for the past ten years and I want out!"_

_"I'm not letting go Brooke," he hissed as he ran a hand through his brunette locks. "I won't let go of my family. If I give you a divorce, I will never get to see Logan. I won't let you take her away from me."_

_"Why do you care?" she spat angrily. "You are never even home. You're usually out getting drunk with teammates or fucking blonde bimbos in OUR bed!"_

_"Why can't we keep our life the way it is?" he asked as he looked down at his hands momentarily. "I like our open relationship and I like being able to experiment with other people. I thought you did to?"_

_"Well I don't Nathan!" she screamed, her face burning with rage. "I am not the same 17 year old girl that you knocked up in High School. That girl would have been all for this arrangement but I want a real family. I want a family with a man that I love and a man that reciprocates that love back. You know what your problem is Nathan? You never grew up!"_

_"I'm not giving you the divorce Brooke," he shook his head deviously. "You are going to pay for making my life miserable in the last few years. You have convinced our daughter that I am a horrible person and she hates me."_

_"You are a horrible person," she spat out pointedly. "Why do you insist on being like Dan? He refused to give your mother a divorce and look how she ended up. Do you want me to end up like that and do you want to be Dan? Because at this rate, history is going to be repeating itself pretty damn quick! Any other girls you might have knocked up in High School?"_

_"Fuck you Brooke!" he growled before sending her a malicious glare and slamming the door shut._

She felt a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as she watched the 20-something year old version of herself sink down on the floor behind the door and drown herself in a mass of tears.

"If I had stayed that night, I would have ended up being my mother," she mumbled as she felt a tear start to slip from her eye.

"But you didn't stay and you never became your mother," Keith smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders. "It's a good thing that you followed your heart or else this would have been your future."

"Would you like to see your next fate?" Keith asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," she smiled and she had a feeling that she knew who would be next. And of all the relationships she's ever been in, the next one was the one that she always wondered about. He was always the one that got away, the one that she imagined her future with the most.

* * *

_**AN: I know that this was short but it was hard to do because they weren't cannon on the show. It helps that I just love Brathan. Next one is Brucas and I am a HUGE Brucas fan so I will have something really good in store. The song used is 'Because of you' by Kelly Clarkson. Don't be shy to click the review button and leave your thoughts behind. **_


	3. Brucas: What Might Have Been

_**Sure I think about you now and then  
But it's been a long, long time  
I've got a good life now, and I've moved on  
So when you cross my mind...**_

_**xxx**_

Of all the relationships she's been in, Lucas Scott was the one that she always wondered about. Where would she be in life if she hadn't let go of Lucas Scott during her senior year of high school? She doesn't resent him or regret their relationship at all. Not for a second. He taught her what love was and he shaped her into the person that she had become today. If her life had not collided with Lucas's she knows that she would not be who she is today. The immensity of love and the sacrifice of love were two things that she had learned from her relationship with Lucas, two things that she would always treasure.

Suddenly she's transported back to her senior year of high school. She's standing in Lucas's room, about to break his heart.

"_**Listen, I know it's been hard for you lately, losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to try to protect you from those things, like I'm hanging on to the two of us for you, but not for me."**_

"_**I'm sorry I kissed Peyton. I should have told you." **_Yes, you should have her head screamed. Of all the things he could've said, it would have to be that. He would just have to make this about Peyton because it has always been about Peyton.

"_**It's not about that Luke. It's not, I mean I thought that it was, but it's not about her. This is about me," she answered flatly, motioning towards herself. "I love you Lucas, and I probably always will, but we go days without having a meaningful conversation. And I used to miss you so much when that happened but it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it, I stopped missing you. I mean look at today, there was a horrible accident and you haven't even called me… It shouldn't be like this Luke. I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." **_She was waiting, waiting for him to say something, anything. She wanted him to fight for her. It was a simple wish. But instead he mumbled a measly 'I'm sorry.' For a guy who wanted to be a writer, he certainly didn't have much to say. When put to the test, he didn't have anything to say. He hadn't rehearsed a speech that would make her heart melt and instantly make her want to run back into his arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But that was how everything had been with them. Rehearsed. His reply made her choice seem easy. He had practically made the decision for her. She couldn't be with someone who wasn't even going to fight for her. She wanted to run into his arms so desperately but instead she nodded and managed a small 'yeah, me too' before turning and exiting his bedroom. After that, their relationship was officially over. The last year and a half that she'd spent either with him or pining over him was erased, just like that. It was over.

A familiar wave of nostalgia washes over her as she watches the scene before her end. After that, she had reverted back to her old ways because she didn't have anything left to be perfect for. She didn't have a certain mould to fill any more. She could just be herself.

"I'm guessing that you'd like to know what would have happened if you hadn't walked out that night?" Keith asked with a lighthearted smile as he looked at the nostalgic brunette.

"You guessed right," she smiled in return as she suddenly found herself being shipped off into the future.

_**We can sit and talk about this all night long  
And wonder why we didn't last  
Yes, they might be the best days we will ever know  
But we'll have to leave them in the past...**_

_**xxxx**_

_Brooke Davis-Scott smiled tiredly as she ran a hand over her face. She finished off her latest designs before slamming the sketchbook shut and setting it on the coffee table. The house was oddly quiet but then again it usually was at midnight. Her two children were sleeping soundly in their bedrooms and her husband had retired early for the night. After 20 years of marriage, she found that she still loved her husband dearly, despite the fact that at times it seemed like their marriage was falling apart. It seemed like their marriage was too perfect, almost rehearsed. They were both so caught up in trying to attain this perfect reputation that they sometimes acted like they were the trophy couple everyone wanted them to be. On the outside, America saw them as a power couple that was madly in love with each other but on the inside the battle lines were drawn and their marriage was slowly crumbling. The first ten years of marriage or so had been blissful. They'd been blessed with 2 children and Brooke so desperately wanted more. After her daughter was born, Brooke had learned that another pregnancy would be rare and dangerous if she were to go through with it. Lucas had then proceeded to tell her that they would be just fine with two children. _

_As she entered the bedroom, she noticed her husband lying on the bed with the television remote resting on his stomach. The flat screen was turned on to a sports channel but he had dozed off. She smiled slightly, wishing that things could go back to the way they were when they were younger._

"_**Lucas!" the brunette squealed as she felt two hands wrap around her petite frame. She turned around and placed her lips on his with a content smile. **_

"_**Hmmm…." He mumbled into the kiss as her hands raked through his mop of shaggy blonde locks. "I missed you," he whispered in a husky voice as she broke the kiss.**_

"_**I missed you too husband," she smiled sexily with the kink of her eyebrow. "But you're home now and it's valentine's day so I've got a nice surprise for you."**_

"_**Can't wait," he grinned as he captured her lips in another kiss. He found her to be incredibly intoxicating. Every little thing about her made him fall even more in love with her. He was glad that he hadn't let her walk out that night because he can't imagine his life without her in it. Peyton doesn't even compare to the love that he feels for this girl. It's insane how much he loves her.**_

"_**Kellan is with your mom tonight so we have the house all to ourselves," she stressed with a bright smile, her dimples in full effect.**_

"_**So how about we skip dinner and go straight to desert?" he suggested with a sly smile. "I mean we have two weeks to make up for."**_

"_**I like your thinking," she smiled as she tapped his nose. "But, you always do romantic things for me on Valentine's Day so I decided to do something romantic for you."**_

"_**I'm going to get ready for our date and if you're lucky, I won't wear any underwear," she teased as she kinked a perfectly plucked eyebrow. She sent him a dimpled smile before skipping off in the direction of the bedroom.**_

"_**You're killing me pretty girl," he chuckled as he watched her skip away blissfully. She was too much sometimes but he loved every little piece of her. She was perfect.**_

_**xxxx**_

"_**Brooke, I thought you said you had reservations for six and it is ten to six right now," Lucas groaned as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his wife to emerge from the bedroom.**_

"_**Relax Lucas, I'm coming," she hollered back as she finished putting her hair into place.**_

_**A broad smile graced her flawless face as she left the bedroom and stood atop the stairs. "I'm ready."**_

_**Lucas was speechless as we watched his wife descend down the stairs. She looked like a goddess, his goddess. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant bun and she was wearing a gorgeous red dress, reminiscent of the one that she had worn to Nathan and Haley's wedding. "Wow, Brooke, you look…"**_

"_**Hot. Yeah I know," she grinned confidently as she grabbed her purse and her husband's hand.**_

_**xxxx**_

_**Dinner flew by and soon they were walking hand in hand on the beach. "Remember this spot?" she questioned with a vibrant smile. "This is where you proposed to me."**_

"_**How could I forget," he smiled broadly. Two years ago he had gotten down on one knee in this very spot and asked Brooke Davis to become his wife.**_

_**Brooke kicked off her heels and plopped her bottom down on the sand. Lucas shook his head at his wife as he joined her on the sand. She rested her head against his shoulder and took in the surroundings around her. "It's such a beautiful night."**_

"_**Yeah but it's not nearly as beautiful as you are," he replied as he gazed down at the beautiful brunette in his arms.**_

"_**God Lucas, you are so cheesy," she rolled her eyes in typical Brooke Davis-Scott fashion.**_

"_**But that's why you fell in love with me."**_

"_**Well that and you were incredibly handsome and good in bed," she grinned as she stuck her tongue out at him knowingly. "And still are."**_

"_**Not gonna argue with that," he chuckled as he shook his head. "6 years ago, I never would have believed that this would be our lives."**_

"_**Me either," she agreed as she played with the fabric on her dress. "But I must say that I'm so glad that my life collided with yours. I can't even imagine what my life would be like if I had never met you."**_

"_**We've built quite a life together," he responded as he brought their intertwined fingers to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "I guess that fate was on our side this time," he spoke as he reminisced about the past. For a while he was losing her, watching her slip away and just when he thought he'd lost her indefinitely, fate brought them back together. "I mean we have been through so much but I knew that after I'd made that shot at the rivercourt that we were gonna find a way back to each other."**_

"_**What shot?" she asked curiously and he momentarily forgot that she didn't know about the destiny shot.**_

"_**You remember that fantasy boy draft you made at the beginning of our Senior Year to keep your cheer squad in check?"**_

"_**Yeah," she nodded her head, a look of confusion still spread across her face.**_

"_**Well, remember when we went on those dates?"**_

"_**How could I forget," she groaned as she remembered that night. "I was stuck with Chris Keller and you were with Rachel…"**_

"_**Well, Rachel and I went to the rivercourt to play some basketball and drink beer. The whole night I was moping about you being with Keller and she was getting tired of hearing about it so she made me a deal. She made me take off my shirt…"**_

"_**She always was a tramp," Brooke cut in with a chuckle. "Still is."**_

"_**Well anyways, she made me blindfold myself with it and she said if Brooke's the one, then call on fate or whatever force is gonna bring the two of you together and make the shot blindfolded."**_

"_**What happened?"**_

"_**It went in," he smiled as he gazed into her hazel eyes. "And in that moment I knew that we'd end up together. It was inevitable."**_

"_**Wanna do something fun?" she suddenly asked as she jumped up and tugged on her husband's hand.**_

"_**Well you are known for spontaneous acts of fun," he grinned as she pulled him up from the sand. "So I suppose so, unless it gets us into trouble…"**_

"_**Let's go skinny dipping!" she squealed, her eyes lighting up as she gazed out at the water.**_

"_**Brooke, it's the middle of February. The water is freezing cold," Lucas pointed out as he shook his head at his crazy wife.**_

"_**So? Haven't you ever wanted to do anything really exciting and spontaneous? Something that involves living dangerously?"**_

"_**I already have. I married you," he mumbled under his breath.**_

"_**LUCAS!" the brunette growled as she slapped him on the chest. "Marrying me was not dangerous… maybe spontaneous considering we were so young but not dangerous… If you want your valentine's day present, I suggest you go skinny dipping with me. I even bought some new really skimpy lingerie at slut barn today but I understand if you don't wanna see it…"**_

"_**Okay, let's go skinning dipping babe," he smiled brightly as he ripped his shirt off, followed by his pants. He reached behind his wife and unzipped her dress before running off towards the water. **_

_**She ran after him, wrapping her legs around his waist as she hit the water. "I love you," she mumbled as she assaulted his face with kisses.**_

"_**I have something to tell you," she whispered as she broke the kiss apart and wrapped her arms around his neck. **_

"_**What's that?" he asked as he sucked on her neck, causing a moan to elicit from her lips. **_

"_**How do you feel about having more kids?" she asked nonchalantly as she played with a strand of his blonde hair.**_

"_**Well, I love our life the way it is but I would love to have more kids with you in the future," he shrugged as he continued trailing kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone.**_

"_**How about right now?" she asked as she bit her lip nervously.**_

"_**What? Brooke, are you…?"**_

"_**Yes Lucas. I'm pregnant," she nodded her head fervently. "About two months along. I just found out about a week ago but I wanted to wait until Valentine's Day to tell you…"**_

"_**We're having a baby Brooke," he closed his eyes and took in the moment. "We're having another baby!" He picked his wife up and swung her around in the air before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. His life was finally complete. "I hope it's a little girl that looks just like her mother."**_

__

"Care to see more?" Keith asked as he turned to look at Brooke, whose face had started to turn pale.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded her head eagerly. She wanted to see more of what happened. "Can I see more about what would have happened to our relationship further down the road?"

"Your wish is my command," Keith chuckled as he transported them further into the future yet again.

_**And try not to think about what might have been  
Cause that was then  
And we have taken different roads  
We can't go back again  
There's no use giving in  
And there's no way to know  
What might have been  
No we'll never know, what might have been**_

_**xxxx**_

"_I have a party to attend with my editor tomorrow night. We have to at least show up, put on a fake smile, and act like we are still the perfect couple everyone seems to think we are," Lucas told his wife as he rolled over to face her._

"_I can't Lucas. I promised Haley that we would have a girl's night out."_

"_Brooke, I can't go alone. That will make me look like a loser…"_

"_Well reputation isn't everything," she stressed as she rolled her eyes._

"_Funny coming from a Hollywood starlet that prides herself on being perfect for the cameras," he mumbled under his breath. _

_Brooke didn't even say anything, she just stood up and left the room. _

"_Brooke, where are you going?" Lucas called after his wife as swung his legs over the side of the bed and followed her out of the room. _

"_Lucas, I can't deal with this right now," she hissed as she got to the bottom of the stairs. A tear threatened to fall from her eyes. "What happened to us Lucas? We used to be so in love and then we got caught up in our careers and we started falling apart…"_

"_Brooke, life takes its toll on people sometimes but that doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore. I will always love you and you know that." He took a step towards the breaking brunette and put his arms around her._

"_I can't keep living like this Lucas," she shook her head violently. "I'm sick of acting so fucking perfect all the time. Our marriage is shattering and we are doing nothing about it but watch it fall apart around us. I love you Lucas but I want things to go back to the way they were. I think we should focus less on our careers and more on our marriage and our family."_

"_Brooke…" He looked at her and knowing that he had caused the pain in her eyes, nearly broke him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that things haven't turned out like you wanted them to but I need to keep my career going strong. I can't let it go."_

"_But you'll let our love die? Unbe-fucking-lievable!" She pushed his chest hard with her tiny fist._

"_Brooke, our flame will never run out. We have been married for twenty long years and there is nobody that will ever be able to take your place in my heart. I don't want to let our love die," he looked down at his hands as he spoke._

"_Love is all about making sacrifices Lucas! I sacrificed my love for you in high school when I thought that you were in love with Peyton. Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices that we don't want to. If you love the other person enough then you'd be willing to make a sacrifice for them!"_

"_Brooke…"_

"_I want you to choose Lucas because I can't keep living like this. It's either work or me and your family," she spoke harshly, her eyes casting a hard glare at her husband. _

_He looked at his wife and he knew his mind was made up. "Fine, I'll call my editor tomorrow and cancel my next tour."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Yes," he nodded his head as he took a step towards the brunette. "I love you more than words can say Brooke and you are right, it's time to make a sacrifice. I can afford to lose a little bit of money here and there because let's face it, we have lots. But I can't afford to lose you."_

"And that would have been your life with my nephew," Keith smiled as he turned to the brunette.

She feels an instant pang in the heart. If she'd held onto Lucas, Peyton wouldn't have gotten in the way. They would have overcome the obstacles that life tossed their way.

"You okay?" Keith asked as he looked at the fashionista with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah," she nodded her head somewhat bitterly. "Everything happens for a reason right?"

"Tell me Keith, would Lucas and I have lasted if we'd ended up together or would things have gotten uglier?"

"I can't say for sure Brooke," he shrugged. "But I can tell you that you would have been really happy. I might be a little biased though. I just don't see the same kind of love when I look at Lucas and Peyton. They don't have what you and Lucas did or could have had."

Her future with Lucas wasn't bad but she's glad that things played out the way they did. Lucas is happy with Peyton now and they have a family. Peyton could give Lucas the one thing that she couldn't. Stability. With Peyton, it was easy. She could give him what he wanted and she could secure a future with him because she would always be there like a begging puppy. Brooke however was stubborn and she had no way of securing a future for them. When things got tough, she had a tendency to run.

She would always love Lucas. That much she knew. Even if she was getting married to Julian, a part of her heart would always hold a special place for her first love, Lucas Scott. She never admit it to Julian but she didn't think he'd ever get her entire heart. There was still that piece that Lucas Scott would always carry. But Lucas pushed her away and she had made her choice.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry for the wait but I really wanted to do Brucas justice because there are so many Brucas fans out there and they seem to have the biggest fan base on this site. I really hope I did them justice because they were so easy to write. They just come naturally to me. Anyways, next pairing is Brase and I hope to get it up sooner since it isn't going to be too long. Song is 'what might have been' by little texas just in case anyone was wondering. Anyways, please review and lemme know what you think!


End file.
